


Almost Always

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BadBoy!Ian, College AU, Fighting, Fluff, I Love You, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you please do one where Mickey is a freshman in college and he has a relationship with Ian who is older than him and is the bad boy of the college and Mickey asks Ian to go to the prom together, at first he refused and eventually learns that Mickey has received other invitations to the prom and has accepted one with another guy. He becomes jealous and before the prom he shows up from Mickey and convinces him to go with him and in the end they have sex in the basement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Always

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes; some colleges do have proms)

Mickey rolled off of Ian onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

 

Ian quickly got rid of the condom and then shuffled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

 

”That was fucking hot” Ian whispered, nuzzling Mickey’s cheek and biting his earlobe playfully.

 

”Yeah” Mickey sighed with a small smile on his face, still completely fucked out.

 

Ian lazily laced their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of being able to relax and not worry about who saw them.

 

”Ian?”

 

”Mhm?” He mumbled, already exhausted. Mickey turned his head and looked into Ian’s eyes, biting his lip.

 

”I was thinking… You know that thing that’s next week? The dance thing”

 

”The prom? Yeah” Ian mumbled, wanting this conversation to be over so that they could curl up and go to sleep even though it wasn’t even dark out yet.

 

”I wasn’t gonna go, but… what if we went together?”

 

Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand absentmindedly, bracing himself for whatever response he was going to get.

 

”Nah, Mick. I don’t wanna go to that” Ian sighed, and Mickey frowned.

 

”Why not?”

 

Ian ran a hand over his face and sat up so that they could have an actual conversation, Mickey doing the same.

 

”Look, I just don’t wanna go together, alright?”

 

”I…” Mickey started, hating how weak he sounded all of a sudden. ”Are you embarrassed of me?”

 

No matter how much of a girl he sounded like, he had to ask.

 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

 

”You are” Mickey said when he didn’t get a verbal response.

 

”No, no, babe, I just…” Ian trailed off, sighing deeply again. ”It’s just not my thing, alright?”

 

”Right. You’re older. You have a fucking meaningless bad boy reputation to uphold, so you can’t show up to prom with me. An invisible freshman”

 

”You’re not invisible, Mick” Ian tried to assure him, crawling over and straddling him.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but accepted it anyway, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist tightly.

 

”That wasn’t the point I was making, jackass. You’re embarrassed to be seen with me”

 

The disappointed tone in Mickey’s voice ripped through Ian’s heart, making him bend down and nuzzle into his neck, promptly not responding.

 

”I like you. A lot, you know that” Ian said instead and Mickey sighed and pushed his head out of his neck.

 

”I like you too, but this isn’t about that. If you’re more worried about what people think than what you want, then maybe…” Mickey trailed off, looking Ian in the eye.

 

Ian tilted his head.

 

”What are you saying?” When Mickey just looked at him with an empty expression, Ian climbed off of his lap and stood up. ”You wanna break up?”

 

He started to pull his clothes on.

 

”I don’t wanna be with a guy who is fucking ashamed to be seen with me. I know I’m not the most popular fucking guy, but you gotta admit, that’s not fair to me” Mickey sighed, standing up as well. ”So either prove to me that you actually give a fuck about me, or we’re done”

 

  ”Just because I won’t go to prom with you?”

 

Mickey chuckled in disbelief at Ian’s pathetic question.

 

”No, jackass. Well, yes, but you’ve been like this ever since we got together and I’m sick of it!”

 

”Why is this such a big fucking deal to you?!”

 

They were yelling now.

 

”I just fucking told you! Get the fuck out of my dorm if you’re gonna be like this. We’re over, Gallagher” Mickey quieted down. ”I’m done” He whispered, looking into the green eyes in front of him.

 

They stared at each other for a beat, and then Ian was gone.

 

 

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur.

 

Mickey spent them studying, drinking way more coffee than what was healthy and trying not to think about Ian.

 

Ian spent the time with his friends and well… trying not to think about Mickey.

 

Seventeen days after the break up, said prom was nearing and for some reason, it made Ian’s stomach feel really uneasy.

 

At first he didn’t know why the fuck he was feeling this way, but then he realized what it was, of course.

 

Prom.

 

With Mickey.

 

It had been a very real possibility, but now it wouldn’t happen.

 

Sure, in Ian’s mind, prom was this lame fucking event that wouldn’t do him any good, but the thing was, he knew that Mickey felt the same way.

 

And yet, he had asked him.

 

Mickey had wanted to go, he had wanted to go with Ian and have fun no matter how lame it looked.

 

And wasn’t that what a relationship was supposed to be?

 

Two people being together, just doing whatever the fuck made them happy no matter what people thought?

 

Ian had always had this bad boy reputation, and no matter where he went, he had felt the need to keep it going.

 

He had felt the need to be that guy.

 

From fucking elementary school, all the way to now.

 

College.

 

And for the first time in his entire life, he realized something.

 

He was fucking sick of it.

 

Ian took a deep breath, raising his fist and knocking on Mickey’s door three times.

 

Thirty seconds went by without an answer, so he did it again.

 

Nothing.

 

”Mickey’s out renting a suit for prom” A girl said from behind him, and Ian raised an eyebrow, turning around.

 

”He’s going to prom?”

 

Would Mickey actually go through the trouble to rent a suit and go alone?

 

”Mhm” The girl nodded without any specific emotion showing on her face. ”A couple of guys asked him, I think he’s going with that Nathan guy”

 

Immediately, Ian felt a if his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

 

Mickey was going to prom with somebody.

 

Somebody who was not Ian.

 

”Oh… okay. Thanks” Ian swallowed and begun the walk back to his own dorm.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

Ian spends the next day in bed, contemplating how his life got to this.

 

How the fuck did he fall in love and how the actual fuck did he manage to mess it all up this much this fast?

 

For the love of god, he hadn’t even known Mickey for a whole year, and yet he had managed to betray him.

 

Ian wasn’t ashamed of Mickey, not really.

 

How could he be?

 

But how did he explain all of this to Mickey without sounding shallow?

 

How did he explain that this reputation, this imagine of who he was as a person, it was all that he had.

 

All he had ever had.

 

People usually either found him cool or intimidating.

 

Or both.

 

Mickey hadn’t though.

 

Mickey had just not been like any other person, not too relaxed, and not scared at all.

 

He had just been… Mickey.

 

And maybe that was it.

 

Maybe that’s why Ian was so fucking in love with the guy.

 

And maybe that was what made him dig through his closet to find the appropriate attire on prom night before heading over to Mickey’s dorm.

 

Ian rapped his knuckles against the door a few times and then he stood there, bracing himself for whatever reaction this would get out of Mickey.

 

”Nathan, I - ” Mickey immediately shut up when he realized that the person standing behind the door wasn’t that fucking Nathan guy. It was Ian. ”Ian?”

 

Ian shrugged lightly and kept a small smile on his face.

 

”Will you go to prom with me?” Mickey rolled his eyes, but Ian did catch that small smile that he tried desperately to hide.

 

”I’m already going with someone else”

 

”That Nathan guy? Blow him off” Ian said.

 

”I can’t do that”

 

”Why the fuck not? You’d rather go with him than with me?”

 

”What if I do?” Mickey challenged, raising an eyebrow.

 

”You don’t” Ian stated, his smile steadily growing. ”Come on, Mick. I’ll kiss you in front of everyone”

 

That got Mickey’s attention.

 

”What…? I thought you were ashamed of me”

 

Ian let out a tired chuckle and took a step forwards, putting his hands on Mickey’s cheeks, holding his face.

 

”I don’t know what the fuck was wrong with me, but I’m over it”

 

”Really?” Mickey breathed, not sure whether he should trust that or not. Ian nodded, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”I love you, you know. I want everyone to know” Ian said.

 

”Okay” Mickey whispered back.

 

An hour later, the couple was on the dance floor, tongues slipping over each other.

 

Ian slipped a hand down Mickey’s back, not to subtly grabbing his ass.

 

”They got a bathroom around here or some shit?” Mickey asked breathlessly.

 

”They got a basement” Ian pointed out.

 

 

They shut the door behind them, stumbling down the stairs to the empty basement, their clothes being thrown in various corners of the space.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hiccuped when Ian pushed him harshly against a wall and put his knee in between Mickey’s thighs for him to grind against.

 

Ian covered Mickey’s lips with his own, undoing both of their pants without looking.

 

”How do you want it, Mick?” Ian whispered before burying his face in Mickey’s neck.

 

”Hard and fast. Please. I need it” Mickey mumbled and he could feel Ian grin against his skin.

 

Ian wrapped a strong, firm hand around Mickey’s cock before guiding two of his own fingers into Mickey’s mouth.

 

Mickey kept eye contact with Ian as he gave Ian’s fingers a full on blow job.

 

”Fuck, that’s enough” Ian finally said, refusing to come before he was even inside of his boyfriend.

 

Ian guided two slick fingers into Mickey’s tight hole, enjoying the way Mickey’s breath hitched and his head leaned against Ian as he enjoyed the feeling of being finger banged.

 

Ian carefully added another fingers and Mickey was forced to bite Ian’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t scream too loudly.

 

”I’m ready, man. Come on. Fuck me” Mickey finally begged a while later and Ian obeyed, pulling his fingers out of Mickey and stroking himself a few times to make sure he got the drops of precum all over his dick.

 

”You sure this is okay without the stuff?”

 

The no condom thing wasn’t a big deal for them, they had been doing it for months since they were both clean, but the no lube thing was pretty new.

 

”I’m good, man. Just… please”

 

Ian smiled, capturing Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss before wrapping his arms around his thighs, urging Mickey to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist.

 

”Good like this?” Ian asked a final time, the tip of his cock teasing Mickey’s entrance.

 

”Yes, fuck”

 

With those words, Ian thrusted in harshly, dragging a loud yell out of Mickey.

 

Ian grinned and covered Mickey’s mouth with his own to keep them both quiet.

 

”Quiet, baby” Ian reminded him, lips still touching as he moved in and out of his lover at a relentless pace.

 

”Can’t” Mickey said, on his way to yell again, but Ian clamped his hand over Mickey’s mouth, muffling any sounds he wanted to make as Ian hit his prostate over and over again.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian breathed into Mickey’s neck, his hand still over his mouth. ”So fucking tight, baby”

 

Mickey responded with a muffled shout as he shot his load in between them.

 

Ian kept thrusting until he was there as well, filling Mickey up with his come. Ian took his hand off of Mickey’s mouth and they stayed like that for a while, against the wall, still physically connected.

 

Ian pressed a kiss against Mickey’s neck before he carefully loosened his grip around his thighs making sure Mickey was strong enough to stand on his own.

 

Ian grabbed his own shirt and wiped his come from in between Mickey’s legs as best as he could.

 

”You good?” Ian asked, bending down slightly to look straight into Mickey’s eyes.

 

Mickey smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around Ian and pressing their lips together again.

 

”Ian…” Mickey started once they had recovered a little bit and caught their breaths some more.

 

”Mhm?” Ian answered, getting dressed, passing Mickey’s clothed to him.

 

”Is this gonna go back to being some almost always kind of thing?”

 

”What do you mean?” Mickey shrugged.

 

”You gonna keep ignoring me whenever we’re not alone? This whole prom thing, kissing in public, was it just…”

 

”No!” Ian said, putting a hand under Mickey’s chin. ”I love you. I meant that, this is it now, okay? You and me. No more of that other bullshit” Ian promised.

 

”You sure?” Ian nodded and covered Mickey’s lips with his own.

 

”Always”


End file.
